


I don't like it. (I love it.)

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, rich kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: HinaTech and MiyaWare cordially invite you to celebrate the marriage of Shouyou and Atsumu. Who are totally and completely okay with being in an arranged married and are totally not going to try to make a run for it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	I don't like it. (I love it.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chumchum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumchum/gifts).



> This is the giveaway fic(let) for [Bea!](https://twitter.com/bakaabokee) Thank you for letting me write this awesome prompt with this amazing pair!!! I hope I did them justice!!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Are you freaking serious?!”

His mom looks at him and rolls her eyes, “Yes, I’m freaking serious, Shouyou. Stop yelling, it’s unbecoming.”

“I don’t give a crap if it’s unbecoming! Mom! You can’t be serious! I am only 23 why the heck do I need to get married to a complete stranger just ‘cause they’re the next big thing after us?” Shouyou yells. He’s pacing the conference room of his mom’s office. He now understands why she’d been so lenient the last couple of months; letting him go to Brazil so he could dance in the carnival with his best friend, Oikawa. Letting him go on all those scuba trips off the coast of Australia with Mattsun and Maki. Jumping off the Eiffel tower with Iwaizumi. All those times he’d just gone into his trust fund to charter another jet off to somewhere new and exotic with his friends, yes, they were also his bodyguards but whatever, when you spend so much time with someone you can’t help but develop strong bonds of friendship with them.

It’s all making sense now.

She was going to drop this news to him right when they started the new campaign for their company’s latest phone, and she wasn’t going to let him have a say in anything. Since he was the face of the company, he couldn’t just jet off to wherever he pleased; he was needed for press and the demos and the openings of new HinaTech electronic stores.

His mom, the woman who gave him life (and constantly reminds him she can easily take him out), and who has made sure he gets everything he wants in life is asking him to sacrifice his future. Why? Because this other company was coming up in the software world and if there was anything HinaTech needed was better software than the one it produced.

Can Shouyou really do this? Can he marry a complete stranger and ensure that his company stays on top of the industry?

He probably could.

He just _didn’t want_ to.

But he was a smart man. His mom had made sure of that.

“Shouyou. This is for the good of both companies. Your kids won’t work a day in their lives. MiyaWare is not only going to be the best software in the market, but paired with our devices? We will _control_ the market. Besides, I heard one of the sons is quite a cook. Maybe that’s the one you’re gonna marry.” His mom smiles and Shouyou stares at her.

“You don’t even know which one you sold me off to?!?”

“They’re twins! Does it really matter which one you get?”

Shouyou rolls his eyes but grabs his phone and starts texting his bodyguards.

“The wedding will be held this weekend so don’t even think about running away to the States with Kenma or taking your bodyguards off to Brazil or something Shouyou! You will go to our country home and you will help the planner _and_ you will act like the proper young man I raised you to be!”

“FINE! When does _my fiancée_ arrive?” He spits out the fiancée with as much venom as he can so his mother knows how much he hates it. His mother only rolls his eyes and turns back to her tablet.

“I just got an email saying that the Miyas will arrive on Friday, rehearsal dinner on Saturday and then we will hold the wedding on Sunday. Isn’t this exciting Shouyou?”

“No.”

“Oh, come on kiddo! Will it make you feel better to know that the Miya you’re gonna marry is top of his computer science program in MIT?”

“No.”

“Will it help you to know that’s his second degree and that he’s very good looking?”

“No.”

“Okay, how about I tell you his name?”

Shouyou looks up from his text to Maki about finding possible escape routes from their country home and raises an eyebrow at his mom.

“His name is Atsumu.”

_Huh. Atsumu._

He wonders what kind of dirt he can find out in three days times.

* * *

“I’m not doing it, Ma.”

“Yes, ya are sweetie. And yer gonna do it with that dazzling smile on yer face.”

“I said no. Make ‘Samu do it!” Atsumu says to the phone. His brother glares at him from the kitchen but remains quiet. He knows that his parents are doing this to secure their future even more and Atsumu is angry he’s the one that has to pay for this security.

MiyaWare only became big a few years ago. They are what’s considered ‘new money’ and the twins’ parents only wanted to make sure that this ‘new money’ became permanent money. When their father had jokingly suggested they marry one of the twins to HinaTech’s young, wild and amazingly good-looking heir; their mom had jump at the opportunity and had reached out the CEO of HinaTech and she had been more than excited. Except for the fact that if given the opportunity, HinaTech’s heir would escape the engagement so it had to be done as soon as possible, so they should get married this weekend, right?

“’Samu can’t do it because ‘Samu has no interest in technology! Ya know that! And besides! I sent ya pictures of Hinata-kun! He’s totally yer type baby!” His mother squeals and Atsumu flinches away from the phone. In a more serious voice she says, “If ya completely hate the idea after meeting Hinata-kun, I’ll call the whole thing off, okay Tsumu?”

“If ya say so, Ma.”

“I say so! Now finish packing and I will see you tomorrow at the Hinata’s country home! Bye sweetie! Tell ‘Samu I love him!” He hangs up and looks at his brother. Osamu flips his dark hair to the side and smirks at him.

“Ma said she loves ya and wants ya to marry the HinaTech heir.”

“Ma did not say that. Now come on, gotta finish packing up so we can get to yer wedding on time!”

“Samu?”

“Yes, Tsumu?”

“Can you look up the blueprints for the Hinata Country Home? I gotta plan my escape.”

Osamu laughs and nods his head, “whatcha gonna do ‘Tsumu? Climb off the window with a bunch o’ sheet or something?”

Atsumu looks at his brother.

_Not a bad plan._

* * *

“Kenma, you’re sure this is gonna work right?” Shouyou looks at the climbing equipment his best friend had sent overnight.

“Yes. And Mattsun and Maki will be waiting for you by bottom of the hill. They’ll drive you to the airport and we’ll lay low for a bit until we can get this idea out of your mom’s brain. Did you get the burner cell I sent too?”

“Yes, Kenma! Oikawa and Iwaizumi-san know to keep guard on the door too! Everything is ready! I just gotta wait till everyone is asleep and then I’ll climb out the window, meet with Mattsun and Maki, turn on the burner cell when I get to the airport and run away to freedom! I got it all down—” A knock on his door and Oikawa pops his head in.

“Shou-chan? Your mother wants you to know that the Miya’s are too tired from their flight so everyone is retiring to bed, and you will have brunch together tomorrow. So, time for bed, Shou-chan!” With a wink Oikawa disappears from the door.

“Okay it’s time Kenma! I will see you in a day!”

“Be careful and make sure you—”

“Get a good anchor. Yes! Don’t worry I’m anchoring to my bedpost and that’s some solid oak! See you in a day Kenma!!” He hangs up the phone and throws it on his bed while he sets everything up to climb out the window.

Once he’s secured the anchor, he starts climbing down his window. He makes it about halfway through when an, “Oh, shit!” and he turns to the voice to see a blonde man coming down a window, just a little closer to the ground that Shouyou but instead of real climbing equipment he had intertwined sheets. The man falls to the ground and Shouyou gasps as the man hit the ground roughly. Shouyou climbs down swiftly (he had real climbing equipment, after all) and runs over to the blonde on the grass.

“Are you okay?!” Shouyou asks as he runs to the other man. The fall hadn’t been that high but he’s pretty sure the blonde man is going to be a little bruised.

The blonde nods and Shouyou wonders why this blonde man was escaping through a window just like him but with sheets—

_Oh._

_“_ You’re Miya Atsumu, aren’t you?” 

“Ya. Yer Shouyou-kun, aintcha?”

“Uhhhhh can we pretend we didn’t see each other and go our merry way and get away from this wedding?” Shouyou says tentatively and the blonde is gaping at him for some reason and before he can open his mouth to say anything the blonde pulls him to the ground with him crushing their lips together.

_Oh. Wow. He has nice lips._

_Wait. No. I gotta go!_

Shouyou knows he has to leave, Mattsun and Maki are waiting.

_Freedom is waiting._

But why can’t he stop himself from kissing this man back? His lips are soft and the feel so good against Shouyou’s that he doesn’t think twice about biting a little on the blonde’s lip, feeling him gasp and bite him right back before turning them over so that Shouyou lays on the ground with Atsumu on top of him.

“’M sorry, Shouyou-kun, I just wanted to make sure we could both go our merry way away from this wedding knowing it was the right thing…” Atsumu sighs and leans down to kiss him again.

Shouyou lets him. The kiss is soft and sweet and Shouyou wants more of it so he says, “I—don’t, I don’t think we should just go our separate ways without seeing if we’re—Atsumu-san, stop trying to kiss, I can’t think when you’re this close and—ah screw it!” Shouyou giggles and begins kissing him back.

Can a truly, mind blowing, earthshattering kiss really make Shouyou reconsider his whole stance on this arranged marriage? What about Atsumu? Does he want this too?

Only one way to find out.

“Say, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou says when they stop kissing, “were you trying to run away from the wedding too?”  
  
Atsumu smiles at him, “Yup. But I didn’t have your fancy shmancy equipment, just some sheets I stole from a linen closet. Yer home has too many linen closets.”  
  
Shouyou chuckles, “I— Atsumu-san do you wanna walk around for a bit? Get to know each other better? If we really, really hate each other’s personalities then we know for sure that just because your kisses are probably the best I’ve ever had, doesn’t mean we should just agree to get married right?”  
  
“Yer right. Let’s walk, Shouyou-kun.”  
  
And they do.  
  
They walk around until the sun rises. Atsumu tell Shouyou all about his plans for MiyaWare and how as soon as he can he’s getting his twin his first restaurant because Osamu’s dream matter just as much as his. He tells him about how he played volleyball in high school and would’ve gone pro if it weren’t because MiyaWare became so popular and his parents wanted their sons to learn how to run their business. He tells Shouyou how his favorite food in the whole world is fatty tuna Onigiri made by ‘Samu, but don’t tell him cause he’s the biggest asshole ever.  
  
Shouyou tells him about how his dad died when he was young and he had to carry the responsibility of the company for years. He tells Atsumu about his time playing beach volleyball and how he had always wanted to be an athlete but the company needed him. How he got to take on all this responsibility so that Natsu could be free to live out her dreams. He tells Atsumu that even though people always assume his favorite fruit is orange because of his hair, he actually hates the damn fruit and can only eat it in cake form.  
  
By the end of their walk Shouyou is 100% infatuated and has shared more with Atsumu than with any other of his friends. By the look that Atsumu is giving him as the sun rises next to them in the garden, he’s pretty sure Atsumu feels the same way.  
  
“So, the sun’s out. Ya wanna head back into the house and go do this wedding brunch or ya wanna run away to freedom?”  
  
“What do you want, Atsumu-san?” Shouyou asks. Atsumu’s hair is glinting with the sun making it look like gold and Shouyou tries not to run his fingers through it.  
  
“I want whatever ya want, Shouyou-kun.”  
  
“And what if I want you?”  
  
“Then I very much would like ya to have me.”

* * *

  
“I now pronounce you, husband and husband!” The grooms proceed to kiss and a series of ‘woos’ and ‘yeah’ are heard, as well as both their mothers crying. 

Shouyou really can’t believe he did it.

He married a complete stranger based on the perfect way he kissed and the fact that he spent one night getting to know him.

Then he looks down at their intertwined hands and he realized that they fit perfectly together. 

He hadn’t liked it. Not at first. But right now?

Right now, he looks at his husband and he loves it. 

He loves _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thougthts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)!


End file.
